Forbidden Flowers Upon A Shallow Grave
by WhiteDragon354
Summary: First Story! I will update really soon I promise! FluffyKagome. A betrayed kagome runs, caring not for life.A wilting rose cares not for life,but wishes not for death Please read!
1. Forbidden Flowers upon a Shallow Grave

Hey All! Thanks for checkin' out my story! May Sesshy rock 'til the end of time!

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared out of the library's window trying to do the paperwork in front of him. He reached for some Sake only to remember that his arm was missing. His thoughts drifted to the his brother once again, the hanyou made his blood boil as if the sun's fire had had been placed within him. Inuyasha, the name itself drove itself drove him to the edge. HE had taken all Sesshoumaru had cared for... and now he had what the lord of the western lands wanted most of all;

* * *

_Flashback_

His father's bastard child's cry rung through the halls, 'so it has been born' thought the young lord. Sesshoumaru bit back the snarl that resided in his throat as his hands curled into fists. Turning his back on the intolerable wailing he ran, very unlord like, to his mother's chambers. His mother's once elegant quarters were now stripped of all belongings, for she was being moved to a smaller place with less windows,less space, with almost none of her favorite things accompanying her, and in his eyes a room no better than a barn.

"So Inuyasha has been born?"

the enchanting vioce hit his ears, his mother's. He nodded to the beautiful inuyoukai in front of him calmly working on her sewing.

Her sad gray eyes looked up at him as she gave him a watery smile "do not hate the boy Sesshoumaru, he is at no fault."

Sesshoumaru growled, "how is that _thing_ at no fault,mother?" he started to pace around the room, "his mother wears **your** gowns and jewels, sits at **your** spot at court and shortly going to occupy **your** chambers!"

"hai" whispered his mother as she watched her only child stock around the room like a caged animal looking as if he was about to go and kill something. A tear slipped down her face as she thought of the hate her ten year old son was nurseing in his heart.

His mother's tears stopped him in his tracks, she was broken, her love gone, her pride, her honor, her possesions, all gone, to that worthless hanyou and his mother, and here he is rubbing it in her face. "I'm sorry mother" he looked away from her unable to stare at the broken doll of a lady in front of him.

"Please tell me you will not kill him" she begged. Even though her love betrayed her and insulted her more by leaving her for a human pleasure slave no less, she still wanted him to be happy.

Sesshoumaru bowed his head "yes mother, I promise"

"Good, run along my little Sessho-chan, you must study"

Sesshoumaru bowed to his mother and exited the room, closing the door behind him softly. He turned and left as the smell of salt water wafted under the door to his mothers room.

...When Sesshoumaru woke up it was morning, servants shouts filled the wing each carried the same message, Sunako, Lady of the Western Lands was dead. Wearing only his sleeping pants he tore out of the room running as fast as he could, to his mother's quarters.

Seeing all the servants gathered about the entrance he growled "leave" before continuing to her room,down the lonely bare hall. Skidding through the door he saw a sight that would haunt him for years afterward. A red-haired, gray eyed inuyoukai hung from the rafters by her favorite red obi, his mother. Dead. Dressed in black, hanging by an Obi. Silently Sesshoumaru stepped forward dragging a table with him to cut his mother down. He layed her on her silky bed, the only item of elegance left to his mother, and covered her with the silken sheet. He looked around for his father, surely he would come, right? So the young Sesshoumaru waited, hours passed. Sesshoumaru done waiting for his father to come seeked out the taiyoukai himself. Wandering the halls he came upon a maid scrubbing the floor, his mother's former lady-in-waitng and best friend, Sukura. "My father,Sukura, tell me of his whereabouts"

the neko youkai looked up at him with poofy eyes still running with tears. " with his _whore, _my lord" she spat out like it was venom.

Sesshoumaru nodded and started to walk away from the maiden, but he stopped and turned around."Sukura, do not let your mouth speak of the human as that in my father's hearing...but i think the title fits."

"aye, my lord, it does." whispered the neko as her young lord walked on to the human's chambers."it does"

Reaching the door he knocked lightly. A gruff voice told him to enter. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his father's back, the taiyoukai was holding the hanyou pup in his arms, cradling it to his chest like a valuable treasure, revolting.

"speak or be gone Shesshomaru, you waste my time...unless you want to hold your brother?"

_his brother _thought Sesshoumaru, revolting and disturbing. "mother is dead,sir. Have you been alerted, my lord?"

A husky laugh filled the air " Gods be praised, the bitch is gone! I knew hours ago, boy! Suck up boy, she made you mush boy,MUSH!" the demon laughed again, oviously in a wonderful mood over his mother's death "think Ice, Ice Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha will become heir, and you useless."

Sesshoumaru stared disbelieveingly at his sire "yes, my lord"

and after that day he became what his father wished...Ice

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple. Inuyasha took his mother, his best-friend, and his arm. Inuyasha had his father's sword, the useful one mind you, and he had...

"Kagome" the name rolled off his tougue as if it where silk, spoken many times before."Kagome"

She was interesting.. Her smile was as intense as the sun. The girl haunted his dreams and his thoughts. A firey human that could take on any demoness. Sesshoumaru's lip curled up at the way his mind was taking him. He, unlike his father, would never take a human bitch to his bed, never. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to finish this paperwork he swept out of the library, heading toward the edge of his lands, to Inuyasha's forest to spar with his brother ...and to see Kagome.


	2. Darkened Shadows of an Unforgiving Mind

**Note to the peoples!**

Whitedragon354: HI all this is the almighty Whitedragon!

dodges fruit thrown by a certain elf

Whitedragon354: Hey that is mean Elfy!

Elfy: "Teehee"

Whitedragon354:sigh: you people out there ever thinking about getting nicer friends too?

Elfy: Grrr. NO Ramen for your sorry ass! throws medium sized elephant at WD's head

Whitedragon354: Grrrrrrrr :sob:

Elfy: Shesshy is mine i tell you, you stupid dumbass!

Whitedragon354: Grr. No in this story he is Kagome's even tho they will rip each other's 's out!

Elfy: GRRR! DIE KAGOME SHESSHY IS MINE TO KEEP!Mwahahahahaha!

Whitedragon354: Thank you tears run down face for all the wonderful reviews. I love them!

Elfy: "..."

Whitedragon354: Oh well, bows in apology sorry for not putting the Disclaimer on the first chapter!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any characters from the cast of Inuyasha, But all the unknown characters are mine! MINE I TELL YOU! One question for all those people who roar for the disclaimer If i owned Inuyasha would i really be posting my work on a site called Huh? Note the word Fan! Thank you! that was all I wanted to say! On to the Story!

* * *

Sesshoumaru touched down in the little forest named after his bastard brother, a couple miles from the little village where his brother and his wench frequented. He was surprised to find his brother's scent coming from a clearing not a mile away. He blinked, 'interesting' thought the taiyoukai, as he strode toward the hanyou's stench he masked his own.

Inuyasha sighed sitting on the edge of the well 'she didn't go home then.' he didn't know if that was good or bad, at least he knew why Shippou was absent too. It had been a week and still the girl was gone. The hanyou huffed what did he expect after what she saw that night? Kagome to run up to him the morning after with a smile on her face and ask if he and Kikyou had a good time? Not! He had been expecting a "Sit" or two, a couple of available objects to fly at his head, and for her to storm off to the well bitching about stupid inuyoukai that couldn't control themselves. But shit, when Kikyou's top hit the ground he just couldn't walk away from that, could he? No, not in a million years. Bitch. Kagome was going to pay for running off like that. She was his, and his alone.

Shessshoumaru smirked. Really, did that hanyou think that this Sesshumaru has _tried to kill him?_ Inwardly Sesshoumaru laughed, here he was sitting in the tree above him, still undiscovered. If he had wanted to kill the hanyou he would already be dead, truly a laugh. Then like a hammer realization struck him, the miko's scent on the hanyou was old, days old, maybe even a week. She was not here, Gone then?

Ahh... There we go, he had fucked the walking refuse pile...Truly revolting.

Sesshoumaru smiled "brother,did your miko whore finally find a better paying master?"he asked mockingly as he jumped out of the tree landing behind his brother.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "Sesshoumaru" he turned, ripping his fathers fang out of it's sheath."The sword is mine you stupid fucking asshole!"

"Indeed" Sesshoumaru kneew this, but still wanted the sword his brother possesed. Inuyasha held the sword of death, while him, the taiyoukai of the west, was cursed with the sword of healing. Sesshoumaru's gold eyes narrowed at his hanyou brother. "you bore me with your idle threats Inuyasha."

"Eat Shit Sesshoumaru!" yelled Inuyasha.

A deadly smile played across taiyoukai's face as he stared at his abombmination of a little brother. Yes, that was a grand idea. He would do what that hanyou did to him all those years ago, so long ago.

Inuyasha grolwed at the smile on his brother's face. Sesshoumaru did not smile, never in the years he lived with the walking snowball had his smile ever meant good, this he knew. He was up to something. The hairs raised on the back of his neck, as Sesshoumaru's smile grew wider. No... That was not a smile, that was the look of death, suffering, and torture. No, a smile that was not.

The taiyoukai gave his brother a cold stare " A women betrayed will come back so many times before she is driven to the edge," for a second Inuyasha thought he saw hurt flicker through his brother's eyes before returning to their deep freeze state, "know this, she will not come back, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru turned his back on the hanyou as he faded into the green forest. "I bid you farewell, brother, may your heart fall upon a pointy sword." and with that the regal demon was gone, leaving Inuyasha standing in the clearing alone.

Inuyasha stared at the spot where his brother had disappered, his mouth hanging open slightly.

No, he must be wrong... Shessoumaru with feelings? Inuyasha shook his head, he must of imagined it, Sesshoumaru was cold, hard, ruthless, he cared for no one...except her. Inuyasha's eyes softened, and he was the reason she was dead.

* * *

_Flashback_

A four year old Inuyasha ran in the huge halls of his father's huge house looking for someone to play with.Maybe he would go say hi to his big brother, the ice cube Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Inuyasha!" yelled Sukura as she sped after the small child "Come back Inuyasha!

Inuyasha giggled Sukura was so fun to torment, she was his brother's best friend after all. He raced faster than before, knowing that the demoness chasing him could not run fast in that silly kimono thing that females wore. Inuyasha's long hair whipped around the corner, giggling even louder. What he forgot was court was in session that day...

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he saw his little brother whip around the corner into the great hall. A dab of terror entered his heart, death to the servant watching Inuyasha today if his father were to see. The servant on duty today was... "Sukura" he breathed, not loud enough for the, stupid, rich, giggling, demon bitches around him to hear. A second later she came around the corner after his brother. Sesshoumaru didn't want to watch after that, But he did.

Sukura had just turned around the corner in hot pursuit of him... Good, this was fun. Inuyasha

turned back to look in front of him and gasped, he was just ready to be crushed by a Dragon Lord's foot...

Sesshoumaru watched in terror as his best friend dived under the Dragon Lord's gigantic foot,wrapping his brother in her arms. Effectivly protecting him as the foot closed the gap between itself and the ground. The large dragon demon lost balance because of the lump under his foot and toppled to the earth below him.

The large weight that pressed him and Sukura to the ground was relieved. Boy, was he happy, it was beginning to hurt! Inuyasha scuttled out from Sukura's grip. Sukura did not move. Blood spilled out of every inch of Sukura's body. She was near death.

Shessoumaru started to move to his fallen friend, but a large hand stopped him.

"let her be Boy, she deserves to die"

Sesshoumaru cast a bewildered look upon his father "My lord, Sukura has been a loyal servant of this house since her birth.''

The taiyoukai laughed none to nicely "but 19 years she has served, and now she allows my son to run about court. Not to mention has tripped the great dragon lord, Rai. If you wish, boy, deliver a quick death. That is before Rai skins what is left of her." With that he walked away.

Shessoumaru took a shuttering breath as he started to walk towasrds the mangled girl his brother was now desperatly trying to raise. "move, Inuyasha, go to your room"

The frightened child ran to his room, dismissed by his brother's cold voice.

"Shess-sho" wispered the dying demon at his feet.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes not wanting to say what he had to. "Sukura, You have shamed my father's court, do you have any last words before your death"

"S-Shessho," the girl stopped to draw in a shaky breath "if i must die..gasp...let it be by your hand, My love"

"Im sorry, 'kura" and with that he sliced off the nekoyoukai's head.

Inuyasha blinked back tears. He did not do to his room as he was told, but waited for Sukura-chan to return with him. Now she never would.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_  
Inuyasha bowed his head. That was that day Shessoumaru stopped talking...And started hating him.


	3. Killing the Stench of the Weak

_Whitedragon: _Thank you for reading this far!sobsI truly thank you!

i almost cried when i wrote the last chapter, i don't know why but the words just flowed out of me like if a dam had broken or something! lol that was deep...anyway i didn't cry so all was well with the world. teehee.

I apologize for this really short chapter,but this was kinda forced.. I didn't know what way i wanted the story to go so i picked the easy one...or so i thought...lol. if you** review** i might just get some inspiration! If i don't i might have to wait three or four days to write the rest! ; sob i really don't want that to happen! ohh well, i trying to get people to read this and tell me whats right or wrong. thanks for listening to me ramble! I love you guys hugs **reviewers** tee hee

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yes I own Inuyasha! two hit men step out of a sleek looking black limo.uhhh...Shakes head violently No, No, No, you misunderstood me I said, "Yes, I do NOT own Inuyasha" ...hehehehe..hit men tip their hats to whitedragon and climb back inside the limo boy that was close!..pheww..

**OKAY ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

**

"_Run_" the voice behind her ear whispered. So kagome ran. Slave traders had come upon Shippou and her camp the hours before.Shippou had escaped, while she did not.

Beaten into submission and tied to a tree, Kagome had been left to her own thoughts. The nasty smelling men argued about hre fat. A tall red haired one said that she should be taken farther south, the taiyoukai of the south liked pretty virgins. As they said virgins always sold for higher prices than an "experienced product".  
Kagome ran as if possesed by demons, but she was not fast enough. As the little village that she had passed the day before popped into the terrorized girl's vision a sliver bur landed in front of her, effectivly cutting Kagome off. Kagome felt backwards scuttling like a crab. The barrier to her freedom was a magnifisent sight. This was no human...

The her savior was a demon.

* * *

Shesshomaru stared down at his prize with cold eyes. The healthy miko kad turned sickly and frail in the ten days since her departing from his brother. Inside he smirked, she still ran as fast as any warrior. Sesshoumaru had totally decimated the putrid slave trader band, killing the useless slaves and keeping but two. Kagome was one, and her pup was the other.Kagome's pup really had to be instructed in the art of hiding. Kagome now stood in front of him staring him down, like he was some petty demon to be scared away by a female, a human one no less. "come human, collect your things and pup, they wait at the camp."

The miko followed like a lost animal, a total switch to the miko he had saw moments before. The miko that Sesshoumaru knew. He unwillingly growled as a hint of red bleed into hids eyes. Give Inuyasha something precious and he would smash it to pieces...just like when he was little.

* * *

Kagome followed behind Sesshoumaru like a duckling. why not? The worst he could do was kill her.

She looked at the carnage around her. If she didn't know better she,would have thought that the smelly men had went through a meat grinder. No, this was the work of a perfect killing machine, of Sesshoumaru, the lord of the western lands.

* * *

Hey it's me again people start booing I just thought of a really fun thing to do. If you guys have any questions, about the story or even about me, please feel free to ask me in your **REVIEWS**! Eh Eh wiggles eyebrows a good idea, no?crickets are hear from the readers...umm okay...starts running as a tomato flys over her head Ahhhh!.. see you next time! Je ne! 


	4. Crying Skies Above us All

**Disclaimer**: LawsuitBad, MeGOOD, Me+LawsuitBAD, Soo.I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Rain trickled down the windowpane, the droplets reminded her of tears. Kagome sat curled up on the bench like a small kitten. She had awaked three days ago in this European styled castle, with _glass_ for windows for crist's sake! She wasn't the only person ahead of their time.

Kagome sighed to herself, three times the request came for Kagome to sup with Sesshoumaru, thrice she had denied him of her presence. The maid had, on the fourth denile, had fallen to her knees begging for Kagome to accept her master's request. The maid had claimed that her lord would "behead his unworthy servant" if Kagome did not attend supper. She had accepted.

Kagome was tired, and alone. Shippou had been denied to her, probably because of her absence at the table. Yes, she would go this night. Not for herself, not for Sesshoumaru, and not for the servants. She was going for Shippou. He must be worried, he was the only one that she had left now. Her mother had left a note saying that her, Grandpa, and Souta were going on a vacation to Singapore to the Sungei Buloh Nature Park. They were gone. They were gone for a month. Gone. Inuyasha had scared off the demon slayer, Sango had hastily declared one night that she was going back to her village for awhile, the hentai monk went with her. They were gone too. Kagome pressed her forehead to the window, her eyes drooping, They were all gone... except the kit.

* * *

Mira laughed to herself, Lady Kagome was fooled too easily. The nekoyoukai shrugged, at least Kagome wasn't a demon, she would have smelled the lies all over her. Meow, yeas was super youkai, the most cunning, stealthy, pretty demoness in all the world.

"Mira!" yelled the little girl that ran around the corner without a care in the world, Mira's eyes darkened for a moment, her sister would have liked this one, she was cute.

the girl branched a bouquet of flowers,while her other hand she had trapped a small paw of a Kitsune, poor lad Rin's flower picking could last all day. "This is for you you Mira-chan." said the smiling little girl pushing the flowers into the neko's hands.

"Thank you, Rin" Mira said as she watched the little kitsune try yo extract her hand from Rin's iron grip. She barely contained her smile. "Rin your prisoner's hand is turning blue."

"it is?" asked Rin

"IT IS?" yelled Shippou.

"Aye, it is." laughed Mira. She laughed as the little girl quickly let go of the boy's hand.

"Is my mama up yet?" questioned the little fox. She could tell he really needed to hear the truth, but this she could not tell him. It made her sad to her to lie to the boy, it really did.

"No Shippou she still sleeps" said Mira as she looked everywhere but the child's fallen face.

Rin pouted she wanted to see Kagome-chan too. "Oh,well Shippou i'm sure that Mira-chan will tell us when she wakes up." Rin flashed the boy one of her most brilliant smiles as she grabbed his hand once again. "let's go pick her some pretty flowers!"

Mira laughed as the kitsune shivered at the word. The last four days with Rin had obviously sent the poor pup into a state of flower-phobia. ( Anybody know what that's called?). Suprizenly the kitsune nodded, letting the girl drag him off to the gardens once again. "braver than I thought" muttered the demoness as she watched the children's retreating forms.

Mira eyes narrowed at the small kitsune's back. How in the world did that human have a full blooded kitsune son? Mira shook her head, it wasn't the weirdest thing she had seen, the weirdest sight was the day Lord Sesshoumaru had brought home Rin, a human female.Sesshoumaru was the one that swore that all human females were whores, but when she broached the subject the Lord had just stated Rin was young, and would be raised right. That had almost sent her into a shocked induced coma. Sesshoumaru was keeping the girl.

A loud noise startled Mira back into the present. Jaken flew into the wall in front of her. 'Lord Sesshoumaru must be home' thought the neko happily, She bowed as the Lord entered the hall. "Greetings My lord Sesshoumaru"

He didn't acknowledge her, must be in one of his weird moods, but she knew he was listening.

" Lady Kagome has agreed to dinner tonight, My Lord"

"Good" growled Sesshoumaru.

When Mira looked up he was gone.

* * *

Hey all! It's me if you don't remember. It's been...what two days since i've posted a chapter? Thank you to all that reviewed, good and not so go** reviews** all a like. Just to let all the peoples out there know...

I do not have spell check on my computer! I try to read through it a couple times to check for mistakes! I'm only a person for god's sake! (I'm a good speller, just not a good typist)

Yes, the last chapter wasn't the best in the world but I'm one of those people if I step away from the computer it will be months until I get back on!

And last of all I probably won't be updating much on the weekends due to Archery Tournaments.

I love archery and encourage all of you people to try it. If you would like to know more about my favorite sport please **Email me** at:  


or visit my **home club's website** at  


Archery is really fun. I love to kick the boy's Asses, you never get a better rush than that!LOL I'm rambling arn't I? Well that is all i have to say...

* * *

_OH, If anyone can figure out which Manga the name Sunako came from you will get the next chapter E-mailed to you even before it hits the stands! LOL not very cool, huh? Oh well, see all you later...Review! Ja Ne!_


	5. Covered Traps of Broken Pasts

Disclaimer: Yes this clown-phobic person owns Inuyasha!clowns appear out of wall and start chasing WD NOOOOO! okay!okay! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! magical sword appears out of the air But I Do own Sunako, Sukura and Mira!Mahahahaha hacks up clowns and feeds them to pet gremlin Wait how late can you feed gremlins again?stares at transforming gremlin uh-oh! On with the story!

* * *

Sesshoumaru slammed the heavy oak doors as he stormed into his chambers. Damn that girl, she was impossible. The bitch aggravated him to no end...and stirred his interest at the same time. He threw himself into a large chair besides his rarely used bed. Dinner had not gone well. He was nice wasn't he? Yup, he was nice..her neck was still attached to her shoulders wasn't it? Shessoumaru growled at the universe, it all annoyed him right now. He would have to check on Rin tonight, he promised her this morning that he would tuck her in tonight. Damn her too, he was too attached to the human child..Attachments, he had learned, are bad. The Lord stood up and strode out of the room. Grrr, he would have to get those oak doors fixed...again. How come stuff kept breaking?

* * *

Mira laughed at her lord's exit out of the dining hall. He could offer you bread and kill a you in two seconds without blinking an eye, but had blinked at this human girl's question. The miko turned shocked at her chuckles. Mira spilled herself into Sesshomaru's special chair at the head of the table.

"He's moody"

The girl rubbed her sore throat ".."

"Your not scared of Sesshoumaru...why?" asked Mira cocking her head to one side.

"Why should I be?" croaked Kagome, "at least Rin and Shippou were gone"

Mira laughed, "So true, Rin would have screamed." she frowned, "There is something you are not saying miko, what troubles thy mind but not thy tongue?"

Kagome laughed at the neko's sudden change to proper language "What happened to the shivering servant Mira?"

"Gone."

Kagome laughed, "I see...Inner motive"

"You got it."

* * *

Rin looked up to see Lord Sesshoumaru enter her room, "My lord!" she ran to hug his leg.

"Bed Rin"

Rin pouted as she crawled into her bed "tell me a story Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin grabbed her doll as she snuggled into the covers "like what happened after you made me and shippou-kun leave"

A slight frown touched Sesshoumaru's face. The girl had asked a question none had asked in years, and none who had lived in decades. A question he would answer for no one, ever.

* * *

_Flashback_

Sesshoumaru stared at the sake sitting in front of him. The hall was deadly silent, Rin and the kitsune had left ten minutes ago, he thought all humans blabbered on about trivial things all the time, especially women. This one was quite, that was good. He looked up to see her staring at him. What came next was totally unexpected.

"Why do you hate him...Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, the question hit him like a brick. Why..did..he? Anger flooded Sesshoumaru, filling every crevice of his being. He had lifted the girl up by the throat and pinned her against a large polished marble pillar.

"Never, never ask that question again if you want to live" he growled into the girls face. Her eyes turned from his hand around her neck to match stare for stare. The ice caves she called eyes bore into him, they were so like his own.

"Why...do you...hate...Inuyasha?" Kagome wheezed out.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the miko now starting to turn red from the lack of oxygen. He almost laughed at her stupidity, wasting breath to talk. "You ask for death wrench?" He sneered.

"...Is...that...what...you...are... promising?"

Sesshoumaru growled, "you escape me not so easily miko, you will suffer to the end of your days"

with that he threw her back into her chair and flew out of the dining hall.

_End Flashback _

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" 

A small voice broke through his thoughts. Sesshoumaru turned leave "Go to bed Rin"

"Hai, my Lord" said Rin as she blew out her candle.

Sesshoumaru shook his head...maybe he would try and sleep tonight.

* * *

Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but i was told to "step away from the computer" and obviously it didn't work very well. Well never mind I'm back after three or four weeks..something like that blushes Sorry...

Hey lets take a poll i wanna know how old my readers are! PLEASE PUT IT IN YOUR** REVIEW**!wink wink

* * *

Please...REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW.

Please.or i might cry tear !

* * *

See all later! 


	6. Death for a Starving Mind

Hey all! more story to read and be dissapointed and not review to! Ain't you happy? I don't know why i'm posting this i don't think anybody is reading it. Oh well, here it is for the readers.

* * *

Disclaimer:Don't own.Don't sue.

* * *

He was staring at the sky,it was grey, troubled, and angry as was his mood. He knew they would ask sooner or later, and sooner had been their choice. 

"Where is she?" asked the patient voice.

"SPILL! OR I WILL..." yelled the loud one.

He cut her off "Gone. she's gone, Sango" he saw the next question forming on the demon slayer's lips and he answered that one too, "Not home, not to that filthy wolf, hell, even Kikyou doesn't know where she is. Shippou is gone too." he ran a hand through his hair and stared at the only two friends he had in the world, left that is, only two left.

The monk's eyes flashed at the mention of the dead miko's name. "Inuyasha,what did you do" Miroku's voice was laced with venom. Inuyasha was surprised the monk never used that tone. He glared at the monk, but the monk would not back down,so he did. Inuyasha turned and walked away as the heaven's released their massive fury, rain striked the small group like lashes, and still he walked away.

"Inuyasha!What did you do!" Sango had once again reverted to yelling. the demon slayer had tried to charge after him,sword drawn, but Miroku held her back. The sword tip dropped to the ground, Sango almost wanted to cut down the monk for restraining her, the criminal was getting away. Her friend,and what had seemed like her sister was gone, because of him. She fell to her knees, sword still drawn,and yelled once more.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha never even twitched an ear as he left Sango crying in the mud. He could smell nothing but rain, but the tinge if salt was strong. Inuyasha never even turned around when the girl yelled his name, tears and rain assaulting her face. He even kept walking when the girl fainted,but he stopped when the monk's voice floated above the rain's agony,

"I will kill you Inuyasha, if you do not find Kagome, or Sango will ."

He stood there in the rain even as the monk carried the downed slayer to Keade's hut. Inuyasha knew deep in his heart it would be this way, but a small part of him had wanted for them to understand. He shook his head at his foolishness and walked into the forest. Inuyasha knew, without Kagome, the next reunion would not be a happy one.

* * *

Mira and Kagome raced down the halls after the children dodging servants poorly located in the wrong hall at the wrong time. Kagome giggled as she saw where they were heading, the garden.Kagome grinned as she detoured into a room dragging Mira with her. 

"wha?" Asked Mira as she glanced back at the hall.

All Kagome did was smile as she dove out of the balcony window.

"HUH" Mira was shocked as she jumped out of the window after her. What was Kagome thinking? This was the second floor!but as Kagome neared the ground a blue light engulfed her bringing her to a safe stop. Mira frowned as the girl started to run again, that was definitely miko power that wasn't the puzzling part,but there was a black wisp in there. Mira lightly hit the ground, being a neko, and watched as Kagome caught Shippou and Rin as they ran out the door. Yes, something was amiss.

* * *

**Please review or there might be no more chapters . thanks -WD**


	7. Nothing Like Her Sister

Hey all! this is just a really really short chapter for all the peoples who really really hate short chapters. I hate short chapters, you hate short chapters everybody hates short chapters!LOL! IF you can't tell i'm in a bad mood so i'll annoy you guys.Mahahahaha!

**Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha. this wasa posted for all the stupid people out there that haven't figured it out by now.smiles Death to all Kikyou worshippers.

* * *

**

The melodious voice of Mira flowed through the room, coaxing colors to shine brighter and the birds outside to sing. So was the girl's power, but it never matched her sister's. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the sparkling windows to his right,what the girl said was news.

* * *

Mira finished her report with a trickle of words barely she, even herself, heard. Mira sighed, but she knew it to be true. Sesshoumaru looked bored, but she knew he was lisening intently to her every word and he even caught the last ones. She was shocked he had blinked, becaues if three simple words.

"She is tarnished, you say?" repeated her lord.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Do I dare as to inquire the reason?"

Mira glared at Sesshoumaru, he knew better than to doubt her reports they included her observations and thoughts. She combed her reports more than he combed that god damned hair of his!

* * *

Sesshoumaru almost kicked himself for his stupidity, this girl was always straight with him, she had no secrets like her sister.

"If you have not uncovered the reason, then take her to the sightless one," said Sesshoumaru as he stood up behind his polished bone desk, "I expect a full report."

The neko changed emotions as if the devil himself had claimed her, one minute she was fuming, the next sha was as meek as...he almost laughed at the thought...a kitten.

"That L-lady my lord?"she studdered, Mira never studdered.

He nodded silently noting the strange reaction.

"Very well, My lord" was her parting words as she bowed out of the room.

"so unlike her sister" he mused.

* * *

Reviews, nice, but this chapter is too short...Smile 


	8. Frozen Memories

**_Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sick evil flesh eating lawyers on me!_**

**

* * *

**

**Read and R&R or not oh hey and if Crystal Echoes is out there, UPDATE ****'To Wash It All Away' I NEED CHAPTER 43! read story and make Crystal Echoes update!  
**

The wind blew Kagome's hair into her face as she stepped out of the old women's ramshackle hut on the edge of town. If she could she would cry, but the tears were long gone. Mira said the lady knew many futures but one was always true, Kagome didn't doubt it, Inuyasha would always be gone. She had always known it but for it to be confirmed was too much at the moment. There was one good thing the seer had told her though, how to complete the sikon no tama without everybody dying, Kagome flashed an empty smile at the wind. Heartbreak wouldn't be so bad soon enough. Kagome was tired, and alone she wanted out, but suicide was never an option. Mira had gone running for the castle before the old woman could finish the instructions, Kagome's smile widened, all was well then.

* * *

Mira ran full speed to the castle; sweat running down her brow and neck. What was Akiko thinking? Surely she hadn't gone crazy after all these years? Kagome couldn't, she wouldn't, would she? Mira shook her head as she put another notch into her speed, Kagome would and she knew it, the girl was on the edge of desperation hopping on one foot. Kagome was safe for now; a full guard of Sesshoumaru's hand picked was with her. 

This girl was special to her lord for some odd reason and he needed to know this. Mira cursed as she saw the giant gates locked in front of her, Sesshoumaru didn't like her to do this but…and she jumped. Mira flew over the gate landing as graceful as any feline on the other side; another colossal leap brought her to her lord's balcony. The doors stood open like a gaping mouth of a demon. Mira entered, hastily sprinting to the library. She threw the oak door's open.

"Sesshoumaru!" gasped Mira as she leaned against an expansive bookshelf

* * *

. 

Sesshoumaru was jerked out of his revere by his servant's antics. He had been thinking of the night before Sukura's death, it was a cool night, buds just blooming on the trees…

_Flashback_

The night's brisk air nipped at his skin as he strolled through the gardens. Sesshoumaru had once again ran across a scene he did not wish to see, he had gone to examine his little brother after his first day of training, but he walked in the door to see an unharmed Inuyasha curled up in his mother's lap contently listening to a story. He had left quickly now he was walking in the garden hours later still fuming at what that human wench had denied him, his mother. His father spoiled Inuyasha and his mother. Sesshoumaru could still remember his first day of training; he had been bedridden for a week after, Inuyasha was obviously not put through the same paces as he.

"Sessho!" yelled Sukura, playful annoyance danced upon her words.

Sesshoumaru had just enough time to blink before a brazen cat demoness was perch upon him piggyback.

" 'Kura?"

"Don't you look scary walking around like the devil himself with that evil glare?" whispered Sukura softly, as she slid down from his back in favor of burying her face between his shoulder blades. "Inuyasha problems again?"

Sesshoumaru sighed relaxing a little she was the only one that could read him that well. "Father went easy on him" he growled into the night's air "not a scratch on him"

" I know Sessho, but Inuyasha is more fragile than you were" Sukura fiddled with the elegant tresses next to her face "He is only a half demon, you know.

He sighed she was right.

"Sessho, you have court tomorrow, right?" Mira giggled as she heard him groan " Haha, you do don't you? Have fun with the ladies at court, you know they love you."

Sesshoumaru dreaded days at court having to listen politely to the group of harpies that flocked after him everywhere

"Why do you not come with me Sukura, it is your rightful place, your father is the lord of the-" he was interrupted by another fit of giggles.

" Yeah right, Sessho, what? So I can beat those crows off with a stick, you are on your own," laughed the girl behind him, "besides, your father doesn't like me"

"Correction, he doesn't like your father that is why you were brought here" he said.

"At birth though Sesshoumaru! Why so early?" Sukura beat a small fist against his back, "you don't know, either do you?

As feline tail wrapped around Sesshoumaru's hand as he stared into the darkness. Her breathing was calming, he could get used to this… "Please come with me?" Sesshoumaru asked turning around to make her face him "why act the servant? You were made for more"

Sukura lowered her head to hide the tears forming in her eyes, but she knew he still smelled them " I'd like to come and save you Sessho, but I have to take care of Inuyasha" Sukura winced as Sesshoumaru dropped her tail that he had been playing with moments before.

Sukura grabbed his arm as he started to turn away from her. "Sesshoumaru please, don't be this way," she pleaded.

He relaxed at her words, staying mad at Sukura was not a possibility for him.

"Meet me after then?" he whispered into his bangs as he stared intently at the ground.

Sukura flashed him a brilliant smile and nodded

"Always Sessho, I'll always be there" Sukura purred into his sleeve as she gave him a hug, "Always" Sukura let him go and made a light sphere out of her energy "go to bed Sessho, I gotta' tell you something important tomorrow" yelled Sukura over her shoulder as she disappeared into the darkness.

_End Flashback _

_

* * *

_

"Sesshoumaru!" Yelled Mira, annoyance laced her voice this time.

Sesshoumaru blinked, him daydreaming? That would have to be taken care of. He inclined his head towards the nekoyoukai giving her leave to speak, even though she needed none

"I took Kagome to Akiko for her fortune, let's just say it wasn't especially good"

"As in how?"

Mira walked over to the cupboard and poured a drink for herself and bringing him some in the process.

"This is going to take a while"

"Then start talking" he said swiveling the liquid in his glass, he wasn't going to let this one disappear too.

* * *

**Thank you to those people still reading after my long absence! I love you! I apologize for my bitchy attitude the last two chapters, I kind of got mega depressed, oh well. Okay important question for you all More Sesshy and Sukura flashbacks or no? I have a lot more ideas but there is going to be a lot more Sesshy+Kag but a little later, so hang in there! **

**Thanks sincerly, WD**


	9. Locked Inside My Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I like Apple juice not being sewed so I do not Own Inuyasha!

* * *

**_

Crystal pease update soon!- from WD

* * *

The room was dark, malice floated upon the air like a fine mist. Screams danced in the atmosphere like butterflies twirling to haunting tune. Kagome shivered, Her dreams had transported her here every night, it made restful slumber impossible. She had tried to stay awake in the garden, but to no avail. A large iron door shrieked as it was pushed open by an imposing figure of darkness. She knew him.

"Naraku" hissed Kagome "do you have to bother me every night I'm trying to sleep."

A throaty chuckle emerged from the dark shrouded figure "why Kagome that is the nicest thing you've said to me since I've stared these little night calls," he watched as the girl slid to the floor and pretended not to notice him, " Come now, My dear, you have held that position for a week" Naraku moved towards the girl and branched a limb "Come, today we go to a nicer scenery."

Kagome stared at the hand held in front of her, then stared skeptically at its master. She did want to leave this dungeon, but the malevolence Naraku projected did not suit his humorous tone. Kagome let her miko powers crackle at the demon's proximity.

Naraku was not to be trusted.

"You know I cannot hurt you here miko, or my powers defy me and we both will be cast into the boiling bowels of hell, I have plans and none include dying soon." Naraku cooed at the young girl in front of him. He smiles as she stood up and brushed past him and headed to the door. "Very good, darling, your brain works persistently" He started after her whistling all the way.

* * *

.. 

Kagome gasped, the room was the beautiful, but with a chilling air. Large rugs lined her every step against the dark wood floor, dark purple curtain lined massive windows, and it was breathtaking. Kagome sat on an overstuffed cushion next to a gold laden table, her mouth dropped open, that must have cost a fortune. Kagome's screening of the room ended as a cool hand from behind stroked her cheek. She stiffened, eew Naraku was touching her. "Don't touch me Naraku!" she grit out between clenched teeth, defiantly was going to take a shower when she woke up.

Naraku ignored the girl's order; he merely turned her head to the side so she could see him. "Why? Do you not like me touching you?" he asked, going to tracing your ear, " You know I've never done a close inspection of you before," Naraku ran light fingertips down to her neck, "but you do give Kikyou a run for her money, you're gorgeous," his hand encircled Kagome's small neck and squeezed lightly "Pity, I am going to have to kill you soon, maybe I'll keep you as a pet, you know like a cat, only with a lot more chains and silk" Naraku laughed as the girl glared at him evilly, she was…. Exciting.

* * *

.. 

Sesshoumaru strolled the rarely used path through the gardens; the flowers were just starting to bud, the wind of spring was over the castle and still he was troubled. Mira had to be mistaken, even if the jewel could be completed without risking the lives of Kagome's companions he could not allow the girl to sacrifice herself. Sesshoumaru's thought track ended when he saw the subject lying against a tree at the end of the path, but the problem was that was Sukura's favorite willow. He stared at the slumbering girl slumped against the old tree, so many memories….

* * *

_Flashback_

"Sukura!" yelled Sesshoumaru, he was five and everything was right with the world. A young Sukura ran in front of him giggling furiously, "Sakura!" he jumped, tackling the girl, they rolled until an arrogantly smiling inuyoukai was perched upon a glaring neko's stomach "Got you" growled Sesshoumaru playfully.

Sukura glared at the boy sitting upon her "oh yeah?" she hissed.

"Yeah" he smirked

Sukura rolled suddenly and pinned him under her "Think again" this time she was the one smirking. Sukura got off the stunned boy and walked to the tree she had been heading for before Sesshoumaru had tackled her. " I love this tree, Sesshoumaru, is it not pretty?"

Sesshoumaru went to stand by his friend that was still admiring the tree "Yeah, sort of" he sent a glance in Sukura's direction. "Hey, 'kura?" he asked.

"Yes," said Sukura turning toward him.

"Are you going to stay after they make me marry Mira?" Sesshoumaru scuffed his foot against the soft earthen ground, "They said you could leave after that if you wanted to"

Sukura stared hard at the prince in front of her, so he didn't want to marry her sister "I'll stay if you want me to, Sessho"

Sesshoumaru looked at her hopefully "You would?"

Sukura smiled at his expression "Yup, friends forever Sessho" She took a little blue ribbon out of her hair and placed it in his hand "Friends Forever"

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru's daydream was interrupted by Kagome's whimper. The girl's brows were drawn together and she was babbling incoherent nonsense, obviously a bad dream.

"Wench" he said, brows furrowing when she didn't wake up instantly to yell at him. Over the past days any title but her name was not suitable for this little female, so he made sure not to use her name. She was pretty when infuriated.

"Kagome" he said bending down to inspect her "Kagome?" he was startled as the girl bolt upright to the sitting position.

"NARAKU!" she screamed

His ears were not ready for the high-pitched noise the miko emitted, it shook him to the bone

Kagome looked wildly about in search of her foe, Naraku had just been about to kiss her when she had awoken. Her eyes fell upon a cold Sesshoumaru "you saved me.''

Sesshoumaru tried out focus on the girl's words, but he was still to dazed to comprehend what she had said. The next thing

He knew she was running toward the palace

"Thank you!" she yelled over her shoulder, and then she was gone.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly as he leaned against the tree for support; he was too comfortable with her. He stopped laughing and set his mind back on track, what was it that Mira said…oh yeah! Be nice…. What? He was always nice! Sesshoumaru frowned into the darkness maybe he could be a little nicer, like no heckling, nope that was too much fun.

* * *

**Hello alls! I hope you liked the chapter because another one will be up really soon! No slacking like last time gotta' keep in the updated column! Yeah review and talk to me okay!**

**See ya!-WD**


	10. Manuscript Mountains

I NO OWN INUYASHA!but i do in my own littke world...

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as he took refuge in a large tree, it was raining again and he was hungry, boy he wished he had some ramen right now. Ramen was all hot, creamy and steamy maybe when he found Kagome she could make him some.

* * *

**_28 days until dooms day_**

Kagome peeked her head through the door of the massive library; this was her first time coming to disturb Sesshoumaru. Jaken had said it wasn't a good idea, the last servant to interrupt his lord during paperwork had to be cleaned off the library walls, Kagome had no doubt that it was true. Kagome walked down the aisles heading for the back where she thought Sesshoumaru to be, he was a private person so the back was the most logic place to find him. She was right, as Kagome neared the back of the library a large desk presented itself and behind it sat an intimidating angel of death. Sesshoumaru calmly worked on his task as she rounded behind him, Kagome knew that he knew that she was here.

Sesshoumaru scratched at the parchment in front of him, he had stopped working the second the girl had entered the library, but if the girl still thought him busy she would depart and leave him to work. Sesshoumaru was quite surprised when a small body pressed against his back to look over his shoulder.

"25,500,354" Kagome whispered into his ear.

Sesshoumaru looked at the algebraic problem he had been outlining for the past five minutes, he was astounded, the girl was right. " You can read mathematical equations?" he asked turning to stare at her face; she was close, too close.

Kagome nodded as she read the rest of the parchment, she gasped as she came to the last sentence "That is only one regiment?"

"Yes"

"Why, That is over a quarter of a million demons!"

"Point being?" asked the demon lord, "You can read too?" a look of evilness passed over Sesshoumaru's eyes as he stared at the parchment.

"Girl, you will earn your keep" Sesshoumaru gestured to the piles of papers on the tableas he stood up "Sort and complete these papers before I return" Sesshoumaru left the shocked Kagome standing by the chair and proceeded to exit the library "call on Jaken or Mira if you need something" and then he was gone.

"MY NAME IS KAGOME!" she yelled out the door after him, Sesshoumaru smirked, feisty was this one.

* * *

Kagome stared at the paperwork in front of her there was tons, well better get started…

* * *

**THANK YOUS FOR READING NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE UP SOON, CAN YOU GUESS WHY SESSHOUMARU LEFT HER WITH ALL THAT PAPERWORK? More Naraku and inuyasha next chapter, Mira too! Also ANSWERS TO ALL THOSE QUESTION YOU'VE BEEN ASKING!If any of you people are interested in poetry I have some stuff on also, it is under the same name! R&R THIS STORY PLEZ! WD**


	11. Hidden Pasts

_**27 days until doom's day **_

Kagome warily rubbed her red eyes as she sighed. Sesshoumaru had left six fucking hours ago and she was still sitting ere at a desk full of paperwork that looked like she hadn't even made a dent. Damn that damn dog. She shuffled through another gargantuan stack that sat in front of her the stack consisted of was army statistics, numbers, quotients, and unsigned laws.

"I'll deal with those later," grumbled Kagome as she pushed the stack away as she pulled another towards her. Kagome tapped the desk with her pen; she had long ago run to her room for the package of pens favoring them instead of the provided equipment.

* * *

"Tut tut, Kagome" laughed Mira as she strolled into the library to see the little miko sitting at the 'Desk of Doom', as her sister used liked to call it. The girl was also doing Sesshoumaru's endless masses of work. Kagome did not look happy very happy.

"Tricked you into doing his dirty work, did he not?"

Mira grinned at the young girl glaring the fires of hell at her. Mira watched fascinated as the Miko's hand still moved printing writing in a straight line on the paper as the girl was still glaring at her. She glided over to the table and perched herself upon an uninhabited part of the desk. "You know His Lord hates paperwork, right?" Mira shook her head maybe she was jealous, Sesshoumaru never let anyone do his deskwork even though he hated it with a burning passion, he had always turned her down when she offered…

Mira's smile grew as girl the almost started to growl at her. She was astounded that the Miko had kept quit this long, still scribbling furiously at the work before her. Mira picked up a paper looking at he girl's proficient conclusions flow across the page. " That is why he never liked to come home, but that seems different lately" the neko lowered the paper to stare at the human before her.

"Why?" asked kagome lifting her head from the finished page as she grabbed another one.

Mira grinned coldly showing razor teeth " You" Mira inspected her nails as the girl's mouth floundered, "I could never keep him here like you can"

Kagome cocked her head to the side confused.

"Don't you know," asked Mira her eyes widening, "Sesshoumaru and I used to be engaged."

* * *

. 

Naraku laughed softly as he watched the beautiful Miko trudge through infinite amounts of paperwork in Kanna's mirror. Naraku loved it, even though the girl acted the same he could tell deep down there was not much of her spirit left, the girl was broken. An evil smirk lighted his face for he knew he had done it. He had been the one to send Kikyou after the mutt-faced hanyou, Inuyasha. Truth was that he had grown tired of the dead priestess, she was no longer the innocent flower he had wanted all those years ago, having her now was not the same. The girl in front of him was what Kikyou used to be, but purer and fairer than she had ever been. Naraku licked his lips.

"A wilting rose cares not for life, but wishes not for death" he breathed.

He wanted her…

* * *

Inuyasha ran viciously toward the west, hadn't Sesshoumaru said something about Kagome? Damn it! HE was hungry and wanted ramen...

* * *

**I know, I know…really short right? Can't help it, I am short, my temper is short, so my chapters are short okays people?**

**Heehee more story coming soon. R&R LOVE YA! WD**


	12. Unraveled Pains

**Hello everybody how is it going? I know it has been a super long time and I am really really sorry. I know I probably lost all the reviewers I had before so I am not expecting many reviews. ; But if any of you are still out there I beg your forgiveness!

* * *

**_  
_

_LAST TIME (because I have been gone for a long time! Hehehehe)_

_Mira grinned at the young girl glaring the fires of hell at her. Mira watched fascinated as the Miko's hand still moved printing writing in a straight line on the paper as the girl was still glaring at her. She glided over to the table and perched herself upon an uninhabited part of the desk. "You know His Lord hates paperwork, right?" Mira shook her head maybe she was jealous, Sesshoumaru never let anyone do his deskwork even though he hated it with a burning passion, he had always turned her down when she offered…_

Mira's smile grew as girl the almost started to growl at her. She was astounded that the Miko had kept quite this long, still scribbling furiously at the work before her. Mira picked up a paper looking at he girl's proficient conclusions flow across the page. " That is why he never liked to come home, but that seems different lately" the neko lowered the paper to stare at the human before her.

"_Why?" asked kagome lifting her head from the finished page as she grabbed another one._

_Mira grinned coldly showing razor teeth " You" Mira inspected her nails as the girl's mouth floundered, "I could never keep him here like you can"_

_Kagome cocked her head to the side confused._

"_Don't you know," asked Mira her eyes widening, "Sesshoumaru and I used to be engaged."_

ON TO CHAPTER TWELVE

* * *

"WHAT?" yelled Kagome completely forgetting about the paperwork piled on the desk before her.

Mira walked across the room and proceeded to pour herself a drink, "It's true," she said taking a large gulp and refilling the glass, "He rejected me though, we were never as close as he was to Sukura"

Kagome was confused, "You have a sister?" She watched as the neko's hand tightened on the glass she was holding

"I had a sister, Sukura died. We were twins, our father was the Lord of the East, and after he died Sesshoumaru and I broke it off. The marriage was supposed to be a truce between the two Lands" Mira looked up at Kagome, "we were brought to this castle at birth and at a young age Sesshoumaru's father decided which one was 'more fit' to marry his son"

Kagome was now leaning forward intently, she was always a sucker for a story, "How did he pick?" she asked as Mira once again filled her glass. Kagome was surprised as Mira threw her head back and laughed viciously.

"The fucker measured our waists, mine was bigger, 'better for birthing of pups' he said" hissed the demon, "that fucking excuse of a dog!" yelled Mira as she threw the empty glass across the room.

"I hope that comment was directed towards me, Mira" drawled a cold voice as Sesshoumaru appeared holding the glass that had just been launched on a one way ticket out the window.

Kagome gasped, he sure has bad timing thought kagome as she glanced from Sesshoumaru to Mira to the large pile of papers still on the desk.

"Should it be Lord Chewbone?" fired Mira angrily as she stalked out of the room.

Sesshoumaru blinked at the cat's behavior. He decided to let the comment slide as has turned to Kagome, his mask back in place, "How sufficient where you in completing your task, Miko?''

Kagome blushed "err…"

He almost laughed at the girl's answer but the mask didn't falter, this time. "You will be done for today, go to your chambers and sleep"

Kagome flushed at the dismissal "what if I am not sleepy oh great Lord Sesshoumaru?" gritted Kagome as she stood up

Ahh this is fun, thought Sesshoumaru "Miko if you are not slumbering by the time I get done reviewing this paperwork there will be…punishment."

"FINE!" yelled Kagome as she stalked out the same door the neko youkai had used moments before. Just before kagome slammed the door on the smirking Sesshoumaru she yelled, "MY NAME IS KAGOME!"

After the door closed the taiyoukai started to massage his ears, he had to do something with that high-pitched scream!

* * *

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON!**


	13. Falling Regrets

The rain pounded from the sky assaulting everything it touched; he didn't notice. Mud caked his pants and heels like iron weights, but he still didn't notice. On he ran clawed feet leaving their tracks on forgiving earth, it was close; they were close. All that plagued his psyche, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and all the lies he had fed himself over the long cold years. Rain dripped from his silvery locks as clawed fingers ran through them. The marble halls stood dauntingly before him: the castle of his ancestral name. Yet he was banished from both. Even over the rain's tirade he heard her name roll off his tongue like fine spun silk, "Kagome"

He could smell her over the mud and rain. Her aroma flooded his senses as if it had never left; it lulled him like his mother had when he was a pup, and Kagome had herself latter on. Longing to see the source of the intoxicating fragrance led him against his better judgment towards the architectural wonder. He entered the garden and while his rational side was still working he turned his keen nose to the drenched air, searching for the scent he adored. There, he smirked looking at a particularly tall section of the palace. The height provided safety from Sesshoumaru's ground dwelling minions. Good.

* * *

**>>>>>>> **

**Okay because you people wanted longer fug monkey chapters I'll put in a note to you alls instead of making it a whole different chapter and yes it has taken me awhile to update. Hehehehe. So here is my list of excuses, call me on any of these if you want. **

**I'm slow.**

**My average typing speed is 17 words a minute.**

**I've been busy with IBO world qualifiers a.k.a Triple Crown (International Bowhunter Organization)**

**NFAA 3D nationals is coming up at the end of July**

**And so is NFAA field-hunter-animal (National Field Archery Association) **

**I'm taking summer school for kicks**

**I hate typing**

**Ideas are kind of' sparse when math equations are floating around in my supposedly existent brain.**

**There is all the ones I could think of at this moment so lets get on to part II of this ever winding path into my world remember "follow the Yellow-green brick road, because it is the only one that leads you out. I think, but I'm still here so what the hell do I know?" Hehehehe. You people know it is true, so on to the story!**

**>>>>>>>>**

**

* * *

****  
**

Kagome stomped toward her chambers wholeheartedly cursing the mighty taiyoukai that still resided in the paperwork pile of hell. Kagome laughed evilly as she slammed her bedroom door for good measure, 'I'm going to get that arrogant fucker good' sang her sickening sweet inner voice. The smile died off her face as she glanced around the massive dark room. An unusual sense of foreboding hung in the air and draped every surface like poisonous snakes. Chills shot down the young girl spin as she spotted an uninvited shadowed figure with glowing golden eyes sitting in her open window the anguish outside as his backdrop.

"Sesshoumaru?" choked Kagome.

Lightning flashed silver as demonic orbs flashed red. The man moved from his window perch to stand to his full height, she recognized that shape but at the same time this figure was so foreign it made her want to run. The thunder outside seemed to growl a warning, a warning to flee and scream at the top of her lungs for any body that would aid her, but she was caught in that gaze like a frightened rabbit unable to move. The man made to move again and that made her take a subconscious step backward, putting distance between her and the shadow that now radiated a rage so pure it coated the air like slime and crackled upon his skin like fire. The once golden orbs took on a pink tinge, one kagome knew almost always assured death. The silhouette let out a feral growl as she took one more step backward.

"No Kagome," he said as another bolt of lightning lit the room and Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha"

* * *

**>>>>>**

**>>>**

**> **

**Mwahahaha! Am I not evil? Or am I nice? That would have been a super short chapter, then you all would complain, just to make my head hurt so I can mope around and have an excuse to not write another chapter for a month or so. Those two paragraphs took me thirty minutes to type! I went through three keyboarding classes and all the teachers said I was hopeless… oh well. Two fingered pecking always works, right? Now that I have given YOU a headache with my little tangent we will get back to probably the longest chapter I will ever produce for this story! This was supposed to be at least ten chappies kiddies! This spanned twenty amigos napkins! Twenty! (It was written on a napkin because I was sitting at the eye doctor and the idea just bit me in the ass like a rabid dog. I started hopping around like a dumbass before I tackled my parental unit and stole a napkin, which happened to be amigos, then I ran out of napkin so I insisted on walking six blocks back to amigos to retrieve more) So this will be about it until I get another idea for this story. I will repeat, I AM PULLING THIS STORY OUTTA' MY ASS AS WE GO ALONG! Unlike the six other inuyasha stories I have completed which are sitting in notebooks titled 'Inuyasha' my favorite one out of them is 'Nothing Else Matters.' If you people are interested I could attach a little bit of chapter 1 onto an update one of these days and you people can tell me if you want me to post it as a separate story. Okay on to THIS story! Hehehehe**

**>**

**>>>**

**>>>>>>**

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha" she breathed as she backed father toward the door, if she could get into the hall safety from those rose colored eyes would be guaranteed, but the enraged hanyou seemed to sense her plan and slammed the door in her face as she tried to make a futile dash out of it. A clawed hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her to him violently. Inuyasha growled as he sniffed her, the smell of his brother covered her.

"Why do you run, Kagome? Do you run to him, do you wench? You belong to me, remember that," he shook her viciously, "remember that! You have cost me time and pain searching for your sorry ass! How the hell was I supposed to complete the damn jewel without you?"

Kagome choked back a sob at his statement as the oblivious hanyou ploughed on…

"And then," he said lowering his mouth to her neck, then sniffed her again, "You really do smell like him, you know. You've probably already fucked him," purred Inuyasha as he started to nip at her collar, "No matter when I get the jewel I will have you and Kikyou, a full demon gets what he wants or takes it." A hand slipped up her leg traveling up her skirt.

Shock turned to anger at the possessed hanyou's words "I am no man's whore Inuyasha!" she said as she pushed him away, "I AM NO MAN"S WHORE, NOT EVEN YOURS INUYASHA!"

Kagome heard the hard slap echoed through the room before she hit the stonewall with a sickening crunch, blood poured from her temple as well as from the perfect claw sized slices adorning her aching cheek. Only unrefined anger brought her to her feet again to face the demon. Her fists trembled from rage, fear, rejection, and sadness, as she looked Inuyasha in his scarlet eyes.

"How dare you hit me, Inuyasha!" she gritted out.

Another slap sent her flying back into the wall. This time the young miko grimaced as the metallic taste of blood flooded her mouth, a humorless joke filled her mind, guessing how long her human body could endure his strength, she almost laughed, not long.

"Don't ever speak to me like that ever again, bitch." He growled at her frail form limp against the wall.

Kagome looked up at him through blurred vision, this she realized suddenly was not the man she had fallen in love with, this was the demon that lived inside his body, The one that fought for control every second of the day, the meanness, the lies, the torture she endured every time he ran off into the forest, this was it, and she knew it. She tried to combat the revelation with the unrequited love she had carried for him over the years, but she couldn't. Only bitterness remained, no more could she turn her head from what had been there from the start, the truth. Her gaze dropped to the beads hanging around the demon's neck. Kagome almost smiled at her stupidity, if she only had the brains to remember the necklace she wouldn't be bleeding all over Sesshoumaru's expensive fluffy carpet.

"Will you be a good bitch and return with me?" he purred holding a clawed hand out to her.

Kagome took it and bowed her head, presenting the perfect image of a submissive female. Her head whirled as she stood up. Colors swirled and morphed in her vision. She tottered to his side.

"Good" Inuyasha cooed as he led her to the open window, the portal into the rampant storm. A foot away from the window Kagome's limping shuffle stopped as she fell to the ground. "Kagome?" came Inuyasha's concerned voice, and for the first time since his brother's name was mentioned his eyes returned to the glimmering gold that Kagome remembered, "Oh god, what have I done?" whispered the now sane Inuyasha as he turned around to assess the damaged done to the only one in this world that cared about him, no he couldn't have caused her this much pain, but he had and he knew it.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>... 

>>>>>>>>

**Teehee! There you go, that was another chapter written while listening to 'Alone I break' by Korn, 'Creep' by Stone Temple Pilots', 'Made of Glass' by Trapt, 'Here is the New Shit' by Marilyn Manson, and finally, 'Spin' by Revis! I Really Really like Revis! They are one of my favorite bands! ('Spin' and 'The City Beneath' are my favorite songs from them) I also love Marilyn Manson! Yeah! Go Manson, make their jaws drop and hit the floor; you keep rocking that MP3 player I have! Word on music here, I am sorry if this offends anybody (that means this whole story) RAP NEEDS TO DIE AND COUNTRY SHOULD BE SENT BACK TO THE HILLS! IT SERVED ITS PURPOSE, LET IT DIE! . #1 rule to live by: If it doesn't have a Electric guitar and a distorter box it should be shot (unless it is classical or opera. Yup, I am messed up opera and Manson, Beethoven and AC/DC, Bach and Korn, the world doesn't get any stranger does it? LOL)**

**>>>>>>**

**>>>>**

**>>**

**

* * *

**

"I-Inuyasha" gasped through gritted teeth as she struggled to her feet once again. She faced Inuyasha eyes turned to the floor.

Inuyasha flexed his hands in regret as he spied the claw marks accented by bruises that adorned her cheeks. Inuyasha gulped and answered her meekly, a big feat for him. "Yes." All his life he had searched for someone who understood him, real love, someone that cared and accepted him no matter what he was, he almost laughed at how ironic it was, the one person who had gave him all those things battered by his own hand.

It was then the tattered girl brought merciless eyes up to meet his, he backed away toward the window, she glared at him and it seemed the vices of hell had grabbed onto his heart and ripped it out, bloody strings trailing behind. She spoke but it was not her normal voice, this voice she used must have been stolen from a dead man, "That is the last time you will hit me, Inuyasha, that is the last time."

Inuyasha stared confusedly at her " Kagom-" he started, but he never got to finish as he tumbled out of the window, pushed by a small, bloodied hand. His gaze never left hers as he fell and she never blinked. He never was able to don on his look of surprise as she whispered the 'Sit' because he knew he deserved it.

* * *

>>>>>>> 

>>>>>

>>>

**Hehehehe. Another short one that would have made you go crazy! Well instead of ten chappies I added some together and made it into five! I hope this doesn't suck too badly because this is almost exactly word for word off the napkin! Hehehehe I'm too lazy to add more description, though I hate stories with too much description I get so agitated I yell, "Get to the Fuckin' point already!" at my poor computer screen. Sorry Mister Monitor! I think this story is getting a little boring so in a chapter or four I'll spice it up a little! Not any nasty though.**

**>>>**

**>>>>**

**>>>>>>**

**

* * *

**

Kagome sagged against the windowsill when she heard Inuyasha hit the ground; a sob wracked her small frame. She knew the hanyou wasn't dead, only in extreme pain, she hadn't planned to kill him, and at least she had succeeded in that part. Kagome clutched the jewel shards that hung around her neck, soon, soon and none of this would matter. She could feel his pain as if it was her own, hell maybe it was. Kagome shook her head maybe in her heart she thought Inuyasha could love her and only her. Her shaking fingers combed through her hair, she smiled cruelly at the hand she had run through her hair, crimson life covered it, painting her nails red. The smile faded and sobbed harder. That instant what was left of her healing heart shattered like the precious stone everyone seemed to pride over happiness.

In her distress she yelled the only name that had come to mind, "Sesshoumaru!" kagome once again gave into her tears as she curled into a bloody ball on the floor. Rain pattered on her back cool and clean, but to her oh so cold.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up as the high-pitched version of his name penetrated every square inch of the library. Instinct drove him to the hall where he had given the girl quarters, later he would wonder why only he heard the girl call, why no servants or even Mira had rushed to her room like he had, later. A rare curse fell off his lips when he smelled the unmistakable scent of the Miko's blood. "MIRA" he roared as he saw her in the indoor garden below with the children. On he strode not waiting for the cat fore he knew she was right behind him.

Sesshoumaru ripped the heavy wooden doors from their hinges and tossed them aside. The room looked like a murder scene, blood coated a nearby wall and trails led toward a broken window. It was then he noticed the small, wet, shivering ball under the window. Rain pelted her from outside but she didn't seem to notice, he was about to go to her when the neko burst through the entrance, pushed him to the side and ran to the girl. Mira hugged Kagome's small body close to her and rocked her. Kagome's small hand covered with blood lifted and dragged the cat's ear a breath away from her lips, mumbled something and let go fainting.

Mira nodded to the limp figure in her arms and gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. Turning to Sesshoumaru and smiled sadly, "Can you handle watching her for a couple days?" she asked as she marched out of the room, heading towards the staircase.

Sesshoumaru glared at her retreating back, "Of course"

Mira snorted as she walked down the hall, "Mira one point, Sesshy zero. I'll be surprised if they are both haven't killed each other and the castle is still standing when I get back."

Sesshoumaru growled once more at the intolerable cat and picked up the limp girl. Walking out of the room towards his own chambers he growled at his brothers stupidity, for he knew it was Inuyasha that that harmed her, because the cretin had not even bothered to mask his scent. His dear brother would die painfully.

* * *

>>>>>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>  
> 

**YAY! Can anybody guess what I have been doing to improve this story? Because this is a (supposedly) Romance story thingy I have had problems. Why? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS CONSITERED ROMANTIC LOVING OR SEXY! Being a quite sadistic person (says my mother) I am not very popular with people in general. I also have a problem with grinding male egos into the ground (I really don't mean to! It just happens) meaning the relationship part of my life is at an absolute Zero… hehehehe… You have probably guessed as much! Well anyway back to the point (Sorry, I kinda have a short memory span) I have been forced to read ROMANCE NOVELS! Dundundun! I FOUND THEM SO DICUSTING, that I don't think that I could write something like that (if you can, go get them!) I mean what real guy is like that? Real guys are not nice, sensitive, and understanding! Guys like that do not exist (the reason I know? 90 of my friends are guys. Don't ask why, long story) and if you think one does, check to make sure he is not a robot (or really a girl). Okay this next one is really short, but it would not be fun unless I made you suffer by listening to my babbling!**

**>>>>>  
>>>>>>>  
>>>>>>>>>**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha resided in a six-foot crater that distinctly resembled his shape. 'How appropriate,' thought Mira staring down into the hole, 'if Sesshoumaru would have found him digging a grave wouldn't be necessary'

"Uhhg" was the sound that emitted from the hole.

Mira dipped a dainty clawed appendage into the hole and pulled out the groaning hanyou. "Get up, Inuyasha!" she snarled into his face, "we have little time until Sesshoumaru finds you!"

The aggrieved half-demon looked into the neko's angry eyes and let out a little laugh. "Mira, let him come, let him tear me limb from limb and eat the rest. Gods know I deserve it," inuyasha looked down at his hand still covered in the girl's blood, "I hurt her, Mira"

"You don't have to tell me that, you bastard! If Kagome wasn't the one that sent me to save your sorry ass, I would have killed you by now!" Mira's claws flexed mechanically as she stared at him. 'Gods' she thought 'how could the boy my sister raised turn out like this, or was it Sesshoumaru?' Mira kicked him lightly in the side "Get up, Inuyasha!" This brat was lucky even after her sister's death she could not hate the little hanyou, and this, it seemed, still stood. Sighing she bent over and helped the struggling man, no boy he was the same lost and lonely, up. Prepared horses stood nearby, their fear of demons trained out many moons ago, deciding that the mutt could not sit a horse himself she tied the extra horse behind her own. Placing the dog in front of her Mira picked up the reins and signaled the horse into a trot. She could have made better time on foot, but Inuyasha's condition signaled that as not the best course of action. Mira smiled warily to herself, Kagome had specifically said he was supposed to be delivered to their home village ALIVE. Ah, the key word, alive.

For the first time Mira took a good look at her sister's ward in at least 70 years, he looked like his brother into every aspect but one, Inuyasha was soft as Sesshoumaru was cold and hard as a block of ice. The boy in her arms had aged almost none since she had last seen him, though she heard that he was pinned to a tree for fifty fucking years, and he still acted the same. Warmer though, kinder, she suspected that was the Miko's doing. Concern wrinkled her brow making her look old as she was. Inuyasha was in actual fact hurt, the mutt had been thrown out of a 200-foot window and had ploughed face-first into the ground aided by magic, hell, and anybody would have been in pain.

Mira slowed the horse to a walk as she left the castle grounds. Looking back over her shoulder she sighed, Sesshoumaru was probably was still fawning over his Miko's injuries, and probably would still be two days from now. Sesshoumaru would not set out the to hunt for Inuyasha's head until she was healed, Mira was sure. The shadows would settle soon, so she pulled her horse toward a village. Mira planned to sell the horses for care of the hanyou's wounds, and then she could ride the shadows back to the Miko's village and leave him there. Unknowingly she ran a hand through his dirty hair, he needed a bath too. Kagome was going to owe her when she got back.

* * *

>>>>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>  
> 

**HERE THE REST! REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA! But I do own MIRA!** **Please Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review! Please maybe it will help me update sooner! Buh- Bye!**

** Whitedragon354**

**P.S.**

**Here you go Crystal!  
**


	14. Shadow Cat

Keade woke up to a pounding on her hut's entrance, "Lady Keade! A demon appeared in the village. A demon is in the village!"

"I hear ye!" growled the old woman's voice. A groan escaped her lips as she hoisted herself off the floor. Keade sighed as the young demon slayer and the monk ran past her more intent on the demon at hand than helping up an old women. How she wished for the days when her bones didn't ache so. Finally up the women swiftly grabbed her supplies and lurched out of the hut.

Villagers armed with pitchforks and bows raced to the other side of the village, the sure direction of the invader. Keade started on her fastest walk towards the chaos only to be called to a halt by a silky voice that dripped with anger.

"No need to totter your poor bones all the way over there, priestess, that is just a distraction, the smarter ones will be back soon." Keade turned to see feline eyes staring out of the shadows, "From what I have heard your village is not that hospitable to the unknown demon." The eyes stepped into the light indeed showing a feline owner of the orbs. She was tall, elegant, and very dangerous, but the pose promised anger but not danger. A large blanket-wrapped bundle was positioned effortlessly on her shoulder; one slender hand was used to steady it. Keade turned her attention to the bundle; it was big enough to hold a body, or a corpse. Fear struck her; hopefully it wasn't the girl.

Keade gestured towards her hut, allowing the demoness and her burden enter first, then she entered herself. "Sit." She ordered drawing up a kettle filled with the morning's tea. She handed a cup to the demon and this seemed to settle the girl out of her anger. "Now what brings you to our village, I fear it has to do with your package." Murmured Keade as she blew on her tea watching the demoness over the cup's brim.

Mira's eyes widened slightly before she nodded to the old priestess, "I bring you a body." Mira watched as the lady's cup started to shake in fragile fingers, she smiled reassuringly, trying to put the other women at ease. "Don't worry he is still alive."

"He?" asked Keade, then it seemed the light had touched her, "Inuyasha!"

Mira nodded again and drained her teacup. She slowly moved over to the bundle and unwrapped it revealing a severely pummeled, sleeping hanyou. Mira grinned as the old lady gasped and moved to retrieve her herbs.

"What happened to the boy?" asked Keade as she moved to Inuyasha's side.

Mira's grin turned into a full-fledged frown, "he was stupid." Was the only answer that left her lips. If the hanyou wanted them to know his shame, he would tell them himself. Ears twitching Mira turned her head to the door and vigilantly slid behind the old miko.

"KEADE!" came a yell as Sango and Miroku stumbled through the door, "The demon is-…"

"Here" voiced Mira locking gazes with the demon slayer. Her stare flipped to the monk as he gasped, following his line of sight was the boy.

"Inuyasha?" the monk choked.

* * *

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
> 

Yay here is another ditressingly short chapter for you people to complain about. IS this not better than me updating one every couple months? Question: Crystal, what is happening with 'To Wash it all away' ? I need to know if it is going to continue on or a sequel is posted. I have always been entralled with the fits in the storyline future ones. Bye


	15. Shock and Sorrow

Hello all! I know it has been a really long time! Sorry;

Reminder: WD+InuyashaNO OWN! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!

I Also do not own Mettalica (is that spelled right?) or the song 'Nothing elsae matters'

Because if i did i would be rich and could actually afford an upgraded membership!

* * *

It was late when Kagome awoke, the light from the many lighted candles danced across unfamiliar walls. Her muscles groaned with the effort of sitting up. Golden eyes pierced her searching stare through the dusky room; it was his room she realized suddenly. The distinct chill of ice ran through her veins as she met his gaze, 

The dog demon was sitting at a large dusty looking stone desk across from the massive bed. She almost smirked but every tendon protested; the bastard was actually doing his own paper work! Kagome moved to stand and instantly regretted her hasty action. Shit, more than one thing was broken.

"I would no suggest moving your soft pathetic body" came his voice vibrating through the room.

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart   
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters…_

"No fucking duh" growled kagome under her breath; she noted the gleam flick through emotionless eyes. In a louder tone she asked the question she had wanted to ask since her traitor eyes opened to reveal her surroundings, "What happened?"

…_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters… _

That single question brought Sesshoumaru's full attention to the girl; she must have hit her head harder than she thought. For an instant he thought of degrading himself low enough to lie to the innocent miko that was now inspecting wounds and hissing in pain; he dismissed the thought.

"A fight" he voiced in a board tone forcing his eyes back to the paperwork in front of him, "and quit that hissing, you are quite annoying."

…_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters… _

Kagome hissed one more time particularly loud for the benefit of an arrogant cur and settled down to watch him. He glanced once at her and pressed a button that had gone previously unnoticed by Kagome.

…_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know… _

A minute later about a half-dozen maids that looked suspiciously like squirrels chattered into the Lord's chamber. At the site at her they all shut up abruptly; six pairs of accusing eyes glared at her. Then as if Kagome had opened a fresh bottle of Coke the whispers began.

"Look she is human"

"No way! Really Millry, you are so thick!"

"Oh my! Look at her condition"

"Is she the one who screamed last night?"

"Who else?"

"Wasn't she attacked by…"

Kagome did not hear what the last part of the statement due to a loud scraping sound that came from no other than Sesshoumaru himself sliding back his chair but for some reason Kagome's mind screamed INUYASHA! Kagome watched in amusement as all six of the chatty ladies eyes grew as large as saucers, and at the same time they dropped to grovel at the floor before their lord.

"No more infernal screeching, you were called for a reason"

The maids rushed towards Kagome like linebackers pulling bandages and herbs from their skirts happy to do their Lord's bidding.

…_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart   
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters …_

This was met by loud protests from Kagome. Sesshoumaru smirked as he left the room. This was the first time the ladies in waiting actually had seen the girl; he had evaded her questions for now, Sesshoumaru frowned, but soon she would remember and all hell would be let loose

"Please settle down dear!"

"Are you sure she is human! Look at the gashes, she should be dead"

"Shh Millry! The Lord might hear you; you would loose that pretty head at such a young age!"

"This might sting a bit mil' lady"

Kagome hissed loudly as she struggled to the best of her efforts to escape the scary squirrel demons, which was not much considering the extent of her injuries.

…_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know …_

"I can do this myself!" roared Kagome stunning all six demons into silence.

And all at once they all started to laugh at her. An elder looking demon of the group smiled sadly and handed her a mirror. Kagome gasped at her own reflection praying to all the gods of the world that was not she, but the mimicking action proved it so.

"My Kit hasn't seen me like this has he?" whispered Kagome to the lady that handed her the mirror.

This sent up a wild chatter between the other demons, but the older one patter her arm and reassured her he had not seen her in such a state.

Sesshoumaru choose this time to appear unnoticed in the doorway to observe the bandaging process. His glare softened a minuscule amount when it hit Kagome. No one would ever hurt her again, Ever…

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say…_

Kagome, sensing Sesshoumaru in the doorway looked up over the busy demons' heads to glare at him, assuring him he would pay dearly. Shock suddenly struck Kagome as she noticed the Dog demon's diminished ice. When had she became so at ease around this arrogant, ice plated, unforgiving bastard prick? Kagome winced as one of the ladies applied medicine in a wound and when she looked up he was gone, like always.

… _Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters …_

Sesshoumaru frowned as he ploughed his way to the library and through the bolted and dusty doors in the back corner. Sesshoumaru had not been here for years. Upon the wall was a life size painting of his best friend. Under the picture lying in a bed of dried and long crumbled roses was the urn holding her ashes. Sukura wanted to be cast in to the wind with her sister's ashes, so Sesshoumaru had been charged with the duty of keeping her until Mira died. Sighing Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his bangs; maybe that is why he never left him no matter how many times he had tried to forget her.

…_Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know… _

Sesshoumaru shut the doors behind him and perched himself on a dusty seat he had occupied for long after Sukura's death. Hoping that Sukura's ashes would reveal a great truth, or give back the last tiny bit of love the last words the dying girl had uttered had ripped from his soul.

…_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart   
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters _

He looked up at the painting of the brightly glowing neko youkai, willing her to move, to comfort as she had in life, to do some thing other than stare back at him with the same smile the portrait sported so many years ago.

"Sukura…. Help me"


	16. Whispered Truths Upon the Winds

Sango sat across the hut staring at the demoness that seemed like a statue. The demon called Mira had not explained the manner in which Inuyasha had acquired his injuries. The said dog demon had woken up a hour ago and had limped out of the hut. Sango, even being upset with the hanyou as she was, had tried to stop him from aggravating his wounds father.

"Let him go" was the response from the neko, "he aches from more than wounds."

Sango had slammed herself in the side of the hut and sank down favoring a sitting position to glare at the demon. Sango, like the formal cat demon across from her, had not moved since.

This is the scene that the very unfortunate monk had stumbled into the hut. Miroku gulped as he looked from demon to slayer, accidentally dropping the basket he carried unnoticed to the floor. Not one female twitched a muscle, blinked, or even said hi. This he expected from the neko youkai that looked as regal as Sesshoumaru himself, around Sango she acted just as cold.

"Umm…err…hello," stuttered Miroku silently backing up towards the door as the tension spiked one notch at his voice, "Is Lady Keade here, it is not almost time for dinner?"

Not a soul stirred. Then all of the sudden Sango slammed the large boomerang she carried into the ground affectively making a large crater in the dirt section of the floor. Miroku noticed that Mira did not blink as she unsheathed her claws. Sango had stood up reaching for her sword, Mira did not move. Before Miroku could start to stop her, the demon slayer had thrown the brilliantly made sword toward the neko.

Bam 

The sword tip quivered the wood an inch from the demon's head. Mira lifted one sculpted eyebrow at the action as the young girl stalked out of the hut, pushing the monk out of her way. Miroku turned his head back towards the finely shaped neko.

"You could be a little nicer you know, no use her killing you," stated the monk as he rubbed his neck.

Mira broke into smile and moved to a more comfortable position on the floor, and laughed when Miroku blushed watching her stretch. The monk had been the only one to try and befriend her, in a way he reminded her of Kagome.

"You know, if the slayer was any threat to me she would be dead right?" said Mira as she took off the bothersome cloak she had forgotten to remove while sitting with the slayer. Watching the monk during this was amusing, Kagome was right; the man was a pervert, now to see if the second part also held water.

"I heard you were looking for a female to bear you a child," purred Mira.

Miroku, who had been ready to pour tea fumbled, almost dropping the cup "Y-yes, you heard correct" stuttered the monk as he filled his shaking teacup.

"Ahh" purred Mira moving closer to the man "Want to try?" The neko had to act quickly to save the teacup that was plummeting to its death. Setting the teacup down she kissed the monk, who gladly though very confusedly, gave in. Seconds later Mira felt herself being pushed to the floor, Miroku following her down.

Mira could tell this wasn't the first time he had done this and smirked as he nipped at her neck, but all his skills felt distinctly rusty. Her hand traveled down his chest as he kissed her. Suddenly he stopped and sat back to look at her, his eyes looking guilty.

"I can't," he murmured.

Mira smiled reassuringly "I know," She almost laughed when his mouth opened slightly asking an unspoken question. Mira sat up and whispered into his ear, "It was a test; you love the slayer"

She left him floundering in the middle of the hut, robe half open. "I am going to go look for the Inu pup, he shouldn't be out so late when he is injured." Mira walked out the door quite happy with herself, until she heard the monk whisper to himself alone in the hut.

"And you love Inuyasha."

* * *

**Oh yeah two chappies in one day! (who cares the last one was written at 4 in the morn and less than 12 hours later I write another one, I know this does not make up for the time that I did not update! I said I was Sorry!) Please review! MORE SESSHY,SHIPPOU, AND NARAKU SOON! Bye all**

**P.S.**

**Corn fed girls are better than sticks. **


End file.
